


Mot compte triple

by Oceanna



Series: The Wine Ode suite [5]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Nuit du FoF, Prohibition AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: "Sorcière"Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce mot à rythmé sa vie. Il a été prononcé avec dédain et envie, avec peur et fascination, et avec émerveillement.





	Mot compte triple

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof pour le thème sorcière.  
> Le titre en lui-même est anachronique : le Scrabble a été publié en 1938 et son ancêtre, Lexikos en 1931. Mais il m'a été offert par Cat et je l'aime beaucoup ^^

La première fois qu’elle ose utiliser les simples qu’on lui a appris à force de patience et d’écoute, elle récolte de la part de ses condisciples des regards prudents et des chuchotements. Les sœurs plus âgées sont moins amères ; c’est d’elles que Faranghis a appris le silence qui permet aux guérisseurs de montrer un peu de leur art.

Elle n’ose pas faire grande chose, au début : pour chaque herbe et chaque remède qu’elle grave dans sa mémoire, elle sait qu’elle n’est pas encore assez bonne pour les choisir et les préparer sans se tromper. Elle tient, dans le secret de sa cellule, un petit journal d’observation. Certes, la Science est là avec sa méthode, mais elle sait que la science est au service des idées et ignore délibérément les savoir que le Progrès ne reconnaît pas.

Sorcière, murmure les adolescentes qui prendront le voile avec elle, qui veulent elle aussi travailler dans les hôpitaux. Sorcière parce qu’elle est plus douée qu’eux, parce qu’elle ose penser et dire ce qu’elle pense.

Sorcière, lui chuchote-t-on la première fois que quelqu’un lui fait un croche-patte dans les escaliers et qu’elle se rattrape de justesse.

À ce moment, elle comprend qu’elle ne restera pas.

.

« Tu es un peu sorcière, non ? »

Elle sourit, mais ne répond pas. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi cet homme l’aborde dans ce bar – ou elle le sait trop bien. Une femme, même en vêtement de travail, même avec du sang sur les manches de sa robe et les cheveux dans un chignon sérieux et respectable, ne devrait pas boire seule dans un bar. Le patron l’a reconnu, elle a soigné son frère il y a quelques mois d’une vilaine fracture – c’est bien la seule raison pour laquelle elle peut siroter son verre dans un calme relatif. Elle sent le regard du patron sur elle et se sent curieusement protégée et étouffée à la fois.

Sorcière dit-il, et elle est déjà assez vieille pour savoir ce que contient le mot : le mystère parce qu’elle est silencieuse, le fait qu’elle est indubitablement étrangère, et un peu de sa peur, à lui. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait peur aux hommes – ou elle le sait trop bien.

« Peut-être, répond-elle finalement. »

L’homme s’installe un peu plus sur sa chaise, et elle ne sait à quel moment, elle décide : je vais lui faire peur.

Et lorsqu’il répète une nouvelle fois le mot, il a peur et son ton est différent. Il repart, et, du coin de l’œil, elle le voit joindre les mains discrètement devant son entrejambe. Elle retient un sourire sans joie : c’est si facile.

.

« D’accord, je m’incline : par quelle sorcellerie arrives-tu à… ça ? »

Ce que désigne Gieve, c’est la bouteille dans ses mains. Faranghis la débouche, et verse une lampée d’alcool dans les deux verres. Du whisky, et pas mauvais. Elle sourit à Gieve, parce qu’elle sait qu’il aime mieux ce mystère et les explications délirantes qu’il imagine à ce propos que la vérité. La vérité est simple. Elle fait la tournée de quelques bordels le jeudi matin, et cela fait quelques années que quelques prostituées ont un réseau efficace pour faire venir du whisky dans New York, qui commence par l’interdiction des policier de fouiller une femme – eut égard à leur fragilité – et se termine dans l’autre interdiction de fouiller une voiture lorsqu’une femme conduire – eut égard à leur pudeur.

C’est d’une aisance magnifique d’obtenir du whisky de cette manière. En obtenir du bon demande un peu plus d’entregent et de services rendus, mais pour le moment, elle ne se débrouille pas si mal, et ses réserves sont devenu quelque chose comme une légende pour les rares amis avec qui elle partage ce secret.


End file.
